Tainted Love
by crazymofo332
Summary: (n.) Love you have for a person that is so deep and feels like it should last forever, but it can't for some complicated, unfair reason. So when you have only a certain amount of time left with the person you love, you know that it is tainted love. Because although you would risk your life for them and think of them all the time (even in your dreams), you can't be with them.


**Story Cover Creds to:**

_**crazymofo332 **_**for editing the story cover using GIMP 2.8 and Pixlr**

**About This Story: ****(Just to be safe)**

The characters of _Alvin and the Chipmunks _do NOT belong to me, they belong to © Ross Bagdasarian Jr. and Janice Karmin (obviously). OCs that appear in the story belong to ME, © _crazymofo332_. There is to be _NO stealing, NO using, NO copying, or NO 'borrowing' _ANYTHING related to this story such as ideas, events, characters (OCs), or even the _story cover_. YOU STEAL AND I'LL KILL YOU.

_NOTE: The Chipmunks and Chipettes will be in their cartoon universe forms, but they will have the same eye color as in the CGI chipmunks. There will also be some references to the CGI movies in this story such as the CGI chipmunk school and things that happened in the Squeakquel and Chipwrecked._

_Rated T for language, some drug use, and some sexual content. **This story is AlvinXJeanette and SimonXJeanette pairing. Don't let the pairing in the summary confuse you. **_

* * *

_**Part I: Changes**_

_A.l.v.i.n_

**One shot is all it takes.**

It might be confusing to think that at first, but of course the sentence, thought, quote, etcetera will be clear in anyone's mind after a few…mishaps, events, or natural disasters. Everyone appears to have _no _thought of that sentence, thought, quote, etcetera because…, well, no one seems to _care_. Most humans are busy 'living life to the fullest,' optimistic here and there, trying their best to be positive and all. But to 'live life to the fullest,' you have to take many, many, _many_ risks, both stupid and pointless or intelligent in a way, and at the same time, understand that sentence to the core.

But to do that, there has to be a mishap, event, or natural disaster. (Maybe it's not natural, _natural_, but maybe just to the point of it being stupid.)

You just have to take _one, _only one shot.

I was taught that lesson at the age of seven, right after an unintelligent disaster including a burning house and a few police cars, by my adoptive father, David Seville. So since then, from the three months of being grounded and having triple the chores to make up for the problem, the thought had stuck to my mind like a heavy ball of chewed gum. I'm sure it led me to…least dangerous things, but I didn't think I had it understood to the core. I'm sure I'm_ doing _things correctly from that being. (It helped me in my major sport, football.)

"ALVIN! Heads up!"

I pay no attention the booming voice that echoes through the entire football field and pay close attention to the object hurtling towards my face. My hands are thrown up to block the brown, pointed ball in instant defense, only to feel it brushing on my fingers and halting. One of the points of the football is barely touching my nose, and my hands seem to have caught the object midair.

My best mate jogs up to me with a blameworthy expression. "Shit. Sorry, dude."

"Why," I playfully chuckle, "would you _ever _try to give me a black eye?"

"It was an _accident_," he defends. "His entire fault" –– he shoots his finger to one of my teammates –– "I swear."

"Sure."

After a couple of rounds of hurdling footballs across the field, I decide to head back into the locker room for a break. Today's football practice was as fun as ever, and my team will surely win the next game. I take my seat on the wooden bench and take a swig of a large, water bottle. The school bell finally chimes loudly across the locker room, signaling the end of the school day, and the start of a full day of video games and pizza. The door that led to the field spills out all of the school's football players, who were cheering loudly and spitting out, "GO! GO! GO!"

I scramble out of the bench, scooped up my red cap, and disappear into the lengthy, enormous crowd of sweaty jocks. "WOO-O-O-O HOO-O-O-O-O-O!" I screech along with my fellow teammates and other strangers I wasn't familiar with. We invaded the school hallways, shoving through strict school staff who tried to stop our chaotic group, claiming the halls soon enough with pandemonium. Every student who was near the lockers or exiting classrooms hit their backs on the metal lockers, most horrified by the unexpected explosion of football players.

I spot a gorgeous face while we pass (push, tumble onto, etc.) the teenagers of _West Eastman High School_ and hurl myself to the lockers, my hand outstretching. My fingers grasp onto the female's hand and I heave her into the mass of the crowd with me.

"Alvin," she gasps, "what the _hell_?!"

"Just trust me!" I shout. The roars grow louder as we near the entrance of the school. "GET READY TO JUMP!"

"Wha–"

She gets cut off by the doors of the school bursting open from the heavy pack of teenagers desperately reaching their houses. We jump down a large pack of stairs, me helping the shocked girl beside me, successfully landing without any injuries. The crowds disbands into small groups when we reach the grassy areas of the front of the school, and the groups split apart into individuals, all except for me and the girl.

"Alvin _Seville_. I _swear_, if you do that _ever _again–"

"Yeah, yeah, you'll 'kill me,'" I finish, mocking her in a high-pitched voice.

"What the hell was that about, anyway?"

"Football practice was a blast (as always), but also, it's a week before the second to the last of the games and we're kicking the other team's ass!" I announce enthusiastically.

Her lips part into the same smile as mine. "Fine. But I'm _still _angry that you plucked me out of the hallway without a warning. Seriously, my heels almost tripped me, and they almost broke!"

I roll my eyes at her exaggerating sentences saying they 'cost one grand' and how 'heels like these are meant to be used cautiously.' "Hey, I pulled you into the crowd; I'm sure you would've gotten the warning then."

"Yeah, well." She licks her bubblegum pink lips. "You owe me something for almost killing me."

"And what exactly would that be?" I smirk, pulling her closer to me. Her features were beyond beautiful, something very hypnotizing and almost impossible at the same time. Her lips shape into a form of a hot smirk I've grown used to as she rests her body onto mine.

With our noses nearly touching, she whispers, "This." before closing the space between our lips. I tug her towards me with both my arms, increasing the energy in the kiss, my eyes closing. I missed being able to do this in school, and I only blame the teachers for that. West Eastman had apparently passed the new rule of no 'sexual interactions' with other students, and the teachers had a strict eye on that one rule. The whole 'only hugging, holding hands or cheek kisses' thing developed into a humdrum action with no appétit of affection.

I longed to continue the full-on make-out session in the front of the school, but Brittany's loud hell-of-a-ringtone disrupted our time together. She instantly disconnects our lips, retrieves her iPhone, and mumbles "I have to get this."

"What? …Yeah…so…right now? … I'm busy right now…Come on… Miss _Miller!_ … Okay, okay, fine…Bye…Love you too."

"What's up?" I question after seeing the annoyed look appearing on her face.

"Sorry Alvie, but Miss Miller had a busy schedule and now I have to pick up Eleanor from soccer practice." She gives out a huff, tossing her auburn bangs aside with her fingers.

"Aw-w-w-w," I pout, "but…what about us-time?"

"I can't, Alvie, Miss Miller _ordered _me to do it," the angered chipmunk responds, shaking her head at me. Her arms cross. "Man, this sucks hell. The soccer practice is located about half an hour from here."

I slip out a tiny grin form the corner of my mouth; my girlfriend was always pretty attractive when she was annoyed by something. I settle my arm around her shoulders. "I can take you there if you want, Britt?"

"Nah, it's fine," she denies. "Besides, the car Miss Miller could only afford only fits two people, which really sucks balls at the moment."

"Can't your other sister do it?" I was desperate in Brittany staying here with me and us hanging out. Besides football practice, my stupid teachers decided to shoot hoards of homework on my back, which in result gave me _no _time at all. The finals were coming up as well, and Dave didn't allow any distractions from the studying-an-hour-a-day thing he's been pushing me to do. The communication that kept our busy relationship alive was texting, calling emailing, and sometimes, if we were lucky, shouting across each other's windows since our houses were adjacent to each others. The calling from windows was a rare scene because of chance of alerting neighbors to call the police of complaint of noise.

"I'm sure she has time…what was her name again? Janice?" I try to recall her sister I've never met before.

"Her name's _Jeanette_," Brittany corrects me, heading for her small car she received for her sixteenth birthday. "It's okay though, we can see each other in the party, right?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Sorry again that we didn't have much time today."

"No really." I give her a smile. "It's fine. See you at seven?"

"See you at seven." With that last confirmation, Brittany enters the vehicle and speeds out the school parking lot.

…

I peer into my brother's bedroom, observing him as he types away at his computer. My mind was still fiddling around with the very dumb idea I was about to ask. This was possibly the _only _way to be available in tonight's party, and though the concept of convincing my smart aleck brother to do what I want him to do was incredibly idiotic, I had no choice. Brittany was going to be there, so in an instant I'd be there too for more 'us-time.' In the middle of my deep thinking of the plan, Simon was still focused on typing whatever essay he had, but for some reason he catches my presence.

"What do you want, Alvin?" His head hadn't even turned the slightest and yet he _still _knew I was in the doorframe.

"Oh, me? Nothing…I just came by to see how my _lovely _brother was doing…" _Great lie, Alvin. He _totally _bought that._

Simon spins his spinning chair so his whole body faces me, a stoic expression on his face that says _'Just say what you want.'_

"I-…I need you to do the rest of my homework tonight," I finally let out the sentence, anxious in what he was going to say.

"And _why _would I want to do that?"

"C'mon, please? I _really _want to go to the party tonight, and Dave won't let me go unless all my homework is done!"

"No, Alvin," he disagrees expectantly, rolling his eyes.

"I'll do your chores for three days," I blurt out. "Please, Si, I _really _want to be with Brittany tonight. C'mon, do it for your older brother." I fake an innocent smile to go with my pleading, trying my best to persuade Simon.

He ponders about the idea for a moment, the moment turning into quite a long silence. "Fine," he sighs, "have fun at the party."

"Yes! _Thank _you, Simon! Okay, okay, my homework is on my desk; it's Algebra and I need a short essay on World History."

"Yeah, yeah." He waves me off in order of leaving his bedroom, which I gladly obeyed, racing down the wooden stairs and reaching for the front door handle. This was going to be the best night ever, I'm going to have fun this Friday, see Brittany, spend time with her, and get wa––

"_Where _do you think you're going?"

I stop dead in my tracks, freezing at the sound of Dave's voice. _How _did he even see me? When I passed the kitchen, his back was completely turned the other direction, and I'm pretty sure I hadn't made any noises.

"Um…, I'm going to the party," I nervously lie; a fail attempt at sounding casual.

"And you've finished your homework?" I can hear him already raising his eyebrows in suspicion.

"Yeah, yeah…" I immediately chant in my head, _Please don't say to show him, please don't say to show him, please don't say to show him._

"Hmm…well, okay then. Have fun!"

I mentally thank God for letting the plan slip and exit the house to my motorcycle.

"BE HOME BY TEN!" I hear Dave echo as I strapped in my helmet and exit the neighborhood, leaving a dark smoke trail behind me.

It was an average house party celebrating our winning streak in small football matches; wasted teenagers everywhere, EDM music spilling into the air, the intoxication of alcohol evident wherever you look. I park my motorcycle away from the drunk, unintelligent teenagers, not wanting them to destroy my new vehicle like they did in the last party.

"ALVIN! ALVIN, HEY! OVER HERE ALVIN! ALVIN, ALVIN, ALVIN!" Even though the multiple, loud conversations exchanged by the many people blocked most of my hearing along with the music, I still somehow manage to hear the booming voice of my best friend. He trots over to me animatedly, clearly hammered, tripping constantly over little things. I snort loudly after watching him collapse on the pavement in front of my feet after his feet got stuck in a crack.

"What the hell, Robert?" I yank him off the ground using both hands from his incredible weight of alcohol bringing him down. "It hasn't even been" ––I check my watch for the time (it's 7:05)–– "ten minutes and you're _already _drunk?"

"Shuddup," he shushes me, his filthy finger over my lips. I brush it away, wiping my lips with the sleeve of my red jacket. "Look, can't you see it?"

"What?" I ask while his pointer finger crazily moves in every direction.

"DEER," Robert hollers, his finger finally settling on the sky, a light orchid mixture with a touch of orange. Befuddled since no deer was to be sighted, I bring his arm down.

"There's no deer, what are you talking about?" His drunken conversations with me were always puzzling and weird, but he never really says something out of the ordinary.

"NOT _DEER_. DUR. AS IN DEER!" His finger jabs at the sky again, furiously waving back and forth to the faded clouds. I was still as bewildered as before, his now slurred words making no sense at all.

"DEER. DE-E-E-E-E-R!" Robert repeatedly shakes his arms in the air, both his pointer fingers flying in all directions.

"Uh…okay…?" I say.

"YOU. DON'T. SEE. IT." With that, he shuffles—literally shuffles—out of my way and jogs to other people screaming out of his mind, "DEER, DEER! DO YOU SEE IT?! SEE. DEER."

I didn't see the point of wasting his breath like that, but then again, his bellowing never runs out. My hazel eyes scan the thick crowd of people, trying to catch a glimpse of my girlfriend. She should be here by now—my watch indicates the time 7:15—, but where was she?

My feet take me inside the club, eyes still on the search for Brittany. I was about to give up when a pair of hands blocked my vision, stopping me from walking any further.

"Guess who?" A fake, deep voice asks, evidently belonging to a female.

A smile is pasted on my lips, and my arms fold together, already having the idea of who the 'mysterious' person was.

"Oh, I got this," I tease. "Natalie Portman!"

"Oh _god _no," the female voice returns in disgust. "I sound _nothing_ like her!"

"Wha-a-a-a-t…? You sound _exactly _like her!"

"No, I _don't!_"

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"Yes…, yes you do. Come on, Natalie Portman, stop messing with me," I continue to joke on purpose, knowing she has on the playful, angry face she makes when I irk her. Her hands finally stop cupping my eyes, returning my vision so I can see the hundreds of dancing maniacs in the club. Right before I could spin around to face her, she touches my face and rotates me so I'm directly staring at her.

"Would Natalie Portman do this?" And by 'this,' her lips melt into mine, and familiar taste of her earlier in the day returning. I cup her face as she did mine, deepening the kiss as well as taking away the space between our bodies. We made out entirely like we hadn't before; resuming what was disrupted in school grounds.

"Britt," I murmur to her in between the session.

I savor the flavor of her lips gradually: a fine combination of Chap Stick, cocoa lotion, and mint. It was a magnificent moment, but sadly, it was interrupted yet again when something smacked me in the head hard. I tear away from Brittany abruptly from the sudden shock; it didn't hurt or anything, but it still hit me hard. I intently look at the Styrofoam football with dark, bolded words that spelt out **NO PDA **across the middle.

My head directly turns around, me already having the idea of who threw the football. My eyes land on Robert, who had the same result on his face as he did when he almost hit me with the football during practice. Another unknown person was standing beside him, so it occurred to me that it could have been that person too.

"Okay," I utter out, "WHO THREW THAT?"

Robert and What's-His-Face shoot their pointer fingers at each other in unison, acting like five-year-olds who said "It's his fault!"

Brittany was just as irritated at them as I was, but we couldn't carry on anyways. Robert stumbles towards us, impossibly drunker than before, and slurs, "YOU. YOU TWO. NO PDA. READ THE FOOTBALL."

"Yeah, yeah, we read it," Brittany talks for me.

"GOOD. OKA-A-A-Y. YOU TWO. COME WITH US. OVER DEER!" Once again, Robert makes us look in a random direction with no deer in sight.

"Robert, for the last time, there is _no _deer—" I stop midsentence, just realizing that Robert hadn't meant the animal deer, he meant to say _there_, as in "Over there." God, I feel stupid.

"JUST COME ON-N-N-N! WE'RE PLAYING RUTH OR SQUARE AND YOU TWO HAVE TO PARTICIPATE DEER."

"It's _Truth or Dare_—" Brittany begins, but Robert had both his hands on our arms in a tight grip before we could react. He leads—rather _pulls_—us to a different room where people from my team and school were sitting in a circle, a large, fluorescent, blue lava lamp illuminating the dark room. Plopping down next to my girlfriend, Robert begins to explain random rules (nothing too dangerous for dares rule) of the game.

"Wait," someone I wasn't familiar with interrupts, "we don't have a bottle to see whose turn it is."

Robert let out a long, terrible groan before pulling out a clear, brown, beer bottle. Chugging the rest of the half down, he whacks the wooden floorboards with it, careful not to shatter the glass. Someone moves the lava lamp to the side for the bottle to have room to pick a player. The first victim was the football water boy, a scraggly, very bony freshman with hair the size of a bread loaf. The players decided the truth (or dare) for the victim in a clockwise order.

After multiple entries of who had a crush on who, chugging down drinks, doing insane challenges, and some puking, I decide to slowly stop paying attention. The majority of the time, the empty beer bottle didn't even come _close _to me or Brittany, so I had nothing to worry about. Brittany chatters about something related to Robert being a dumbass while I zone out thinking about what the hell the players were thinking in choosing dare all the time. The only thing that manages to click something in my brain to make it alert was when someone said it.

_Alvin._

I hastily sat up right, alert and aware of everything going around me. Everyone's eyes were affixed on me, and me only, and when I gaze down to the beer bottle; its tip was facing me. I didn't really have a problem with being a victim in Truth or Dare, but when I see who the person was to be picking my faith, I crumble down with anxiousness. It was the one and only Xavier Martin, A.K.A. biggest douche bag in school, one helluva player, and number one arch nemesis of mine. I attempted to appear relaxed, but I _knew_ Xavier, and he was going to get revenge for what I supposedly did to hi in the last party, so relaxing was difficult.

"So, what will it be?" he leers deviously.

"Dare," I declare by instinct, regret washing over me like a gigantic wave. I was _so _dim-witted to pick _dare _to the guy I hated the most who also had this huge reprisal plan on me. I, being the idiotic, adventurous guy everyone knew, just couldn't say truth and half because I was used to saying "Dare." The other half was because I was the kind of guy who didn't take truth at all.

"Okay then," Xavier cunningly responds. "I dare you to…hook up with a girl for one hour."

The whole room falls in silence, the booming music and chattering of other people outside the only real noise. Brittany was mad, and so was I, but the real thing that wasn't allowed was that you can't really turn down Xavier's dares.

"Truth," I yell without delay.

"No, no," he refuses, standing up. "You _can't _change your option. What are you, scared of a little fucking? You're such a pussy." His hand reaches down and picks up the beer bottle, shoving it onto my chest hardly.

"Says the guy who gets molested by every whore in the school!" I fire back, now fuming and angry that he tries to insult me and hit me with a glass bottle.

"At least I get a decent girl unlike your bit—!"

"He _isn't _doing it!" Brittany cuts in, rising up and jabbing Xavier in the chest.

The blonde headed boy tosses her hand out of the way, making me instantly stand up. "Don't touch me, you filthy bitch."

My eyebrows narrow. _Don't touch her! _I react abruptly, approaching him quickly and about drive my hand at his face, but Brittany beats me to it. After pushing him away, she throws back, "You're nothing but an asshole."

"Coming from you, that's sweet," he mocks. "You're nothing but a snobby, rich girl."

I would launch myself completely at him to destroy the smug look on his face, but Brittany holds her arm up to my chest to prevent me. I could catch the voices of the players around us saying, "O-o-o-o-o-o-o-oh." Brittany was already pissed enough, but her reaction stung with a complete burn.

She slips her hand into her small wallet, pulls out a twenty dollar bill, and hands it to Xavier speaking, "Go buy yourself some better insults."

And Brittany won with the last laugh. We exit the stupid game room from the complete quietness of it, me chuckling at the picture of the players' jaws open wide and Xavier's expression. The twenty dollar bill she had given wasn't even real; it was a nice prank money gift I gave her for April Fool's; yet the dollar was realistic and unnoticeable in being fake.

"OH-H-H-H-H-H-H!" My ears pick up someone (who seems to be drunk) boasting Brittany's success in comebacks. "YOU WANT SOME ICE ON THAT BURN?"

"AH!" I hear Robert grunt out and glance back. From the open doorway, I stare at him as he swipes the beer bottle from the douche bag and smashes it into pieces on the floorboards. "IT'S GAME OVER, OKAY?! WHATEBER. EVERYONE GO OUTSIDE. LOOK. DEER. DE-E-E-E-R!"

* * *

***something speeds through the air* **

***Everyone gasps***

***they point to the sky***

**IS IT A BIRD? IS IT A PLANE? IS IT A UFO? **

**NO. NO IT ISN'T. IT'S...IT'S...IT'S...IITTT'SSS-**

**IT'S CRRRRRRAAAAAAAZZZZZZZYYYYY MOOOOFFFFFOOO! :DD**

**I. Am. Fucking. _Back_. Yeah, that's right! GOOD 'OL ME IS BACK FROM BREAK. Guys, it's been a fucking year, holy shit. If you've kept in touch with my profile and short stories you've seen what's happened. Anyways, I'M BACK NOW AND ONTO A NEW STOREH. I'm TERRIBLY SORRY for the huge wait in me being inactive, really I am. SO SORRY.**

**But hey, MICHAEL'S BACK. **

**Also, if you haven't checked out my one-shots I posted while being inactive, MAKE SURE TO DO SO! They are called _Promises _and _Distracted._**

**So, this is going to be my first ever Alvinette story, and I'm so excited! I simply love the mixed couple, and since there aren't many long stories that aren't one-shots about them, I was like, hey! How about I make one? This story will have two parts filled with chapters, you know like the ones in books? The Parts will be in Roman Numerals just so you know. **

**Also, if you hadn't noticed, I sorta changed the way I write a bit. The POVs will be in first person, don't worry, so to indicate that I put periods in between the letters of the character's names and put it in italics. Also, the dash line whatever is no longer used in space. This is probably irrelevant, but eh, just thought you should know!**

**So here is the story. I hope you enjoy.**

**I'll see you in the next update! :3**

_**About Darkness Awaits:**_

**Bad news guys. *deeply sighs* Okay...so, If you haven't noticed, it isnt on my stories anymore, and its no bug or anything. I just...I deleted it. WAIT WAIT! Let me explain a bit. Okay, so...I know I promised the you guys I'll surely be back after updated the chapters, but something happened. The original plot I had in mind when I first published the story is...well...it's shit. Really, its plain and boring and it has no taste. I also had a MAJOR MAJOR writers block on how to continue the story with a new plot and still make it good.**

**Im sorry if you're sad to hear this, but Darkness Awaits is gone. Look, I know its pretty pathetic to delete the story even when you haven't updated the chapters (like, who DOES that seriously?), but im sorry, I had no idea what to do. I feel really guilty doing that because the story in general was great, and I sorta let it down with being inactive ._.**

**But anyways, there's a bright side to this. Theres a 85% chance I WILL bring it back, maybe in a year or so. I just want to think about it for a while and sort out the plot in my head. So, dont give up on that story yet, okay?**

***End of That***

**P.S, The part where Brittany did that comeback was from a post on Tumblr. I didn't come up with the idea, but I don't know who did.**

**P.P.S, Bear with me that some updates will be a bit slow because of my laziness or writer's block. I'll try my best to update as quickly as possible. :/**

**P.P.S.S, Have any questions about the chapter and/or story? Review! I'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter using 'RTR!' (Which stands for _Response to Reviews._) If not, I can answer them in a PM!**


End file.
